Pregúntale a los guardianes (según yo)
by Mizzy Frost
Summary: En este fic puedes preguntarle cuanto quiera a Tooth, Jack, Norte, Bunny, Sandy e incluso a Picth. Tiene, de vez en cuando, invitados especiales dentro de la misma película ¡No te limites! Todas las preguntas serán contestadas. Please entren.
1. Chapter 1

**Holiis! Se lo que creen ¿Otra de estas secciones de preguntas, pero de otra lunática? ¡Exacto mondo, señoritas! (bendita sea la que pensó esto en primer lugar) Esto es para divertirme un rato ya que traigo el ánimo por los suelos, y ya que tooodo el mundo está haciendo esto pues ¡Yo quiero también! **

**Pregunten cuanto quieran a los protagonistas de Rise of the guardians (pero traten de no ser muy pervertidas, pleaase, ya saben que lo digo por Jack) fuera de eso ¡No se limiten!**

**Qué quede claro una cosa: Todo lo que ponga aquí de respuestas tratare de hacerlo lo más realista de acuerdo a los personajes y a William Joyce; no lo sé, he visto muchos de estas secciones de preguntas que modifican personalidades. No digo que a mí no se me escape hacerlo… pero intentaré corregirlo con todas mis fuerzas.**

_En está ocasión podrán preguntarles a:_

_Jack Frost _

_Tooth Fairy_

_Norte_

_Bunnymund_

_Sandman_

_y_

_Pitch._

_Tal vez después añada invitados especiales, como Jamie, Sophie, Phil, Bay Tooth, Los demás niños, o incluso, El mismísimo hombre de la Luna. Oh yeaaah._

**Jaja ¡Me emociono! Añadí a los invitados especiales porque, al menos a mí, me han surgido dudas sobre ellos. Ya diré después cuando podrán preguntarles, por ahora solo son mis queridos guardianes… y Pitch, un villano carismático. Cómo dudo que muchos se dispongan a entrar incluso aquí, y menos a preguntarme, responderé este fic cuando haya por lo menos unas siete (7) preguntas. ¡Hasta la vista! (Tal vez dure mucho) Un enooorme beso psicológico muaaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Presentadora: ¡Holis! Y bienvenidos al programa. Con mucho esfuerzo hemos logrado conseguir a nuestros increíbles invitados que son nada menos que… (Redoble de tambores)… ¡Los Guardianes de ROTG! Que se han tomado la gran molestia de venir, últimamente están muy solicitados. ¡Démosles la bienvenida!_

(Aplausos y gritos de admiración)

Presentadora: (a los guardianes) Gracias por venir.

Norte: (De buen humor) No hay de qué.

Tooth: Es un honor estar aquí.

Jack: (desinteresado) Lo mismo digo.

Bunny: Igual ya pasó Pascua.

Pitch: A mí me obligaron a venir.

Presentadora: Este… Okey (Se ríe) ¡Muy bien! Ahora vamos con lo interesante. Nuestra primera pregunta es de **Chica Joker**, para Tooth y Jack Frost, y ella dice: "¿Han considerado la idea de que pueden ser una hipermegasuperultraguau pareja? Kawaii Se ven taaaan bien juntos n.n (En especial por Jack quien es muy lindo.)" ¿Y bien, chicos?

Jack Frost: (Suspira y sonríe) Gracias por el cumplido. Yo no lo he pensado, por lo menos. Digo, no es que Tooth no sea bonita, por qué si lo es y es mi amiga, pero… No, nunca se me ha ocurrido, no quiero novia.

Presentadora:¡Okey! Bien por ti Jack ¿Y qué hay de ti, Tooth?

Tooth: (Sonrojada) Bueno, con Jack, lo que se dice JACK la persona, no lo he pensado. Pero con sus dientes ¡Oh sus dientes! Me casaría con ellos sin pensar… claro, si fuera legal ¡Es que son tan blancos que... ! Ejem (vuelve a la realidad) En contestación a la pregunta: Lo siento pero, por lo menos por ahora, solo me gustan sus dientes ¡Pero creo que él es un gran chico! (Le abraza la cabeza a Jack Frost con mucha fuerza)

Jack: (Jadeando) No respiro!

Presentadora: ¡Está bien, está bien! Es suficiente Tooth (Vuelve a poner el orden) Okey, las siguientes preguntas son para… ¡Pitch!

Pitch:(Aburrido) Hurra.

Presentadora: Vamos, por lo menos finge que te interesa (Lee la hoja de las preguntas) Bien, Vans-ImNotAShoe pregunta:" Por que no tienes color? Lo digo enserio sales gris y negro es como si fueras una de esas peliculas viejas mudas  
Ers malvado por que si o tienes un motivo? No me la creo que quieras acabar con las luces por nada.

Enserio tu traje es una bata de baño? Digo he visto una igualita, tal vez sea por qué estaba en una tienda de disfrazes... Y creo que son todas." También ella agrega que ama a Jack y que en secreto le gusta la maldad ¿Listo para responder, Pitch?

Pitch: ¿Ya qué? (Se aclara la garganta) Primero que nada, claro que tengo color, mis ojos ámbar son lo mejor que hayas visto, niña; y si me ves de negro es solamente porque ese color me queda bien. Segundo, por supuesto que tengo un motivo para ser malo ¿Qué villano que se respete no? Lo que pasa es que, mucho antes de que la más vieja de tu casa viera la luz del día, yo trabajaba para el estúpido hombre de la luna cuidando las cárceles de los espíritus oscuros. Lo digo enserio, ese odioso hombrecito me mantuvo por siglos en esas mazmorras, apartándome incluso de mi… (Carraspea y vuelve hablar) El punto, un día las pesadillas imitaron la voz lastimera de un ser querido, traté de salvarlo, entré a la celda y ahí me consumió la maldad. Desde ese entonces soy malo y odio al hombre de la Luna ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Él arruinó mi vida, y yo arruinaré su odioso mundo y lo sumergiré en la oscuridad eterna y luego destruiré a…

Presentadora: Ejem (Dice ella apenada) No creo que a los guardianes les agradé oír eso (La cámara enfoca a los Guardianes que están desenvainando sus armas) Sólo sigamos con las preguntas, no quiero un combate en este Show.

Pitch: (Bufa) Bien. Como decía ¡Mi traje no es una bata de baño, chica retrasada! Es una túnica, y lo digo para todos los tontos que ven esto, es una TU-NI-CA, alguien debería enseñarles a reconocer un traje bueno cuando lo ven. En realidad no me interesa, Vans- Im comoseaquetellames, si la gente de tu ciudad sale a pedir dulces en Hallowen vestidos como si fueran a bañarse, ese no es mi problema sino de Jack O-lantern. Y si eso es todo yo ya he terminado aquí.

Presentadora: Eh… Bien ¿Algo último que quieras decirle a Vans-ImNotAShoe, Pitch?

Pitch: No… ¡Espera, si que quiero! ¿Cómo te puede gustar ese mocoso de cabello blanco? Se supone que dijiste que te gusta la maldad. Eres una masa de contradicciones, chica.

Jack: (Sonríe presumido) Calma, no puede evitarlo, Pitch, soy irresistible.

Pitch: (En voz baja) Un día te mandaré al submundo, Frost.

Guardianes: (enojados) ¡Inténtalo!

Presentadora: ¡Bueno, bueno! No se maten en mi programa, por favor. Vamos con más preguntas; Lizbeth Snow le pregunta a Norte "¿Por qué me trajiste un pijama cuando yo pedí a Jack Frost?"

Norte: (Se rasca la nuca) Bueno, yo…

Jack Frost: Un segundo, Norte ¿Una chica me pidió de regalo de navidad?

Norte: (Exasperado) No solo una ¡Cientos! Llegaban a montones y montones, me pasé toda una tarde leyendo esas tonterías. Hubieras visto todas esas cartas obscenas, no sé que les pasa a las adolescentes de hoy en día.

Jack: Bien, pero (Se retrae en su asiento, con nervios) ¿Eso no es un poco raro?

Norte: ¡Sí que lo es, chico! Respondiendo a Lizbeth Snow: No te lo traje simplemente porque eso sería un secuestro, y además ¡No puedo! Si te lo regalo ¿Quién haría nevar en el invierno? Además otras miles de chicas me lo encargaron para navidad, unas incluso me trataron de sobornar, pero soy honesto y como no tengo favoritismos no se lo traje a ninguna. Ah y una cosa para las fangirls que nos observan… ¡Ríndanse, jamás se los voy a traer para navidad! Por favor, no me manden más de esas cartas, lo digo enserio, por favor.

Jack Frost: ¿Debería preocuparme por esas cartas?

Norte: No, déjalo. Sólo no te descuides en tus rondas de trabajo, si te pillan estás muerto.

Jack: No lo olvidaré.

Presentadora: (un poco triste) Okey, buena forma de aplastar los sueños de cientos de chicas. ¡Pero seguimos con las preguntas de Lizbeth Snow! Esta es para Tooth Fairy: "Espero que estés cuidando bien de mis memorias"

Tooth: No lo dudes, linda.

Presentadora: Esta es para ¡Pitch! Qué popular eres ¿eh? (Pitch se cubre la cara) Lizbeth dice: "por q todos te odian?! a mí en lo personal no eres malo y no te odio más bien te adoro hasta te quería como hermano mayor"

Pitch: (Se ríe un poco): No todos me odian, mis pesadillas me aman; los que me odian lo hacen por pura envidia ¡Y por supuesto que soy malo! ¿¡Te parece bueno o poca cosa que quiera sumergir a tu mundo en la profunda oscuridad!? A veces no entiendo a estás fans. Si me adoras demuéstralo: deja de creer en los guardianes y jamás JAMÁS por ningún motivo sigas esparciendo la creencia en esos fenómenos, es más, aplasta tanta fe en ellos como puedas… ¡ah! Y si me querías de hermano mayor ten en cuenta que te cortaría en cabello mientras duermes. Ya acabé.

Presentadora: ¡Cuanta sinceridad! La siguiente es para Jack y dice así: "¿¡Por qué eres tan guapo y sexi?!"

Bunny: Estas fans están locas.

Jack Frost: Calla Canguro (Dice enojado y luego sonríe para el público) No sé por qué, nací siendo guapo y sexi. Supongo que gracias a la genética o algo así.

Presentadora: (babea) Sí…¡Bueno! La siguiente de Lizbeth es para Bunnymund y dice así: "¿Sabes que es el yaoi?"

Bunnymund: (molesto) Claro que sí, no soy estúpido, llevo en esta tierra más de lo que te imaginas. Lo que me sorprende es que tu lo sepas ¿Pero qué te pasa por la cabeza, niña? No me quiero imaginar que estarás haciendo en tu casa.

Jack Frost: ¿Qué es el yaoi? (pregunta inocentemente) ¿Es malo?

Norte: Verás chico…

Tooth: ¡No! (Tooth vuela hasta Jack y le cubre los oídos con ambas manos) ¡No, Norte! ¡No se lo digas!

Jack:( confundido) ¿Por qué?

Bunny y Norte: Sí ¿Por qué?

Tooth: (enojada) ¡Sólo no se lo digan!

Presentadora: (intentado calmar a todos) Bien, bien, no hay porque ponerse así. Las siguientes preguntas son de chicaaventurera y las primeras para Jack, son: "¿Que piensas acerca de bunny?  
¿No as pensado en tener pareja? ¿Estas enamorado?"

Jack Frost: ¿Qué pienso acerca de Bunny? Mmmm… (Se ríe)Que es un canguro súper desarrollado arrogante, presumido, irritante, muy gruñón y que se cree la gran cosa por qué los niños creen en él y porque pinta huevos de pascua… (Los guardianes le lanzan una mirada acecina) Bueno, supongo que si te acostumbras no es tan malo; es como un hermano mayor gruñón. ¿Tener pareja yo? Nooo, no me apetece una chica loca y celosa que me pregunte donde he estado, preferiría una mamá en lugar de eso. Sí que lo he pensado algunas veces, cuando me siento sólo, pero no quiero una novia por ahora. Y no, no estoy enamorado… sólo de mi trabajo.

Presentadora: Bien, las siguientes son para Bunny de la misma chica aventurera y ella dice: "Que piensas sobre jack? ¿Que es lo que mas amas de la pascua? ¿Te gusta algun espiritu o guardian?"

Bunny: Creo que Jack es un chiquillo tonto y presumido realmente irresponsable (Nota que Jack se ríe) además de un cínico y mal bromista.

Jack: Eh, no te pases, soy muy buen bromista.

Bunny: Y que vive engañado; pero te diré chicaaventurera que (suspira) después de un muy buen rato soportándolo te empiezas a acostumbrar, ahora es técnicamente de la familia. ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta de la pascua? Mmm… ¿Te dije lo mucho que me agradas, chica? Es cuando a los niños se les ilumina la cara con esperanza cuando corren a buscar los huevos ¡Oh y cuando los encuentran! Es una sensación indescriptible. ¿Si me gusta alguien? No, aunque debo decir que Afrodita es muy hermosa.

Presentadora: Ya creo que sí. Las preguntas siguietes son PARA TOOTH y son: ¿Como tratas a las minis tu? ¿Te gusta a algun guardian? ¿Describe tu relacion con cada guardian?

Tooth: (Se ríe amablemente) Las trato como a hijas, uuyyy, no hay nada que quiera más que a mis haditas. Jaja ¿Qué si me gusta algún guardián? Sólo los dientes de Jack, los demás somos solo amigos jaja. Mi relación con Meme es… tierna, es como un hermanito, aunque él es el que me cuida… aunque es muy silencioso, he pensado en atarle uno de esos adorables cascabeles al cuello para que… (se ríe) me salgo del tema. Con Bunny es de protección, somos un muy buen equipo y siempre nos apoyamos. Con Norte es paternal, es un muy buen amigo y fuente de confianza, Con Jack es de amigos y hermanos, aunque admito que a veces me paso de amigable cuando contemplo sus dientes es que ¡Son tan blancos como nieve recién caída del cielo y…! Mejor paro aquí, gracias por preguntar.

Jack: Para Tooth soy solo unos dientes bonitos.

Presentadora: Esos dientes enloquecen a cualquiera, pero sigamos. Estas son PARA NORTE de la misma chica: " ¿Por que cuando te pedi a chris colfer no me lo trajiste? ¿Me regalas un duende? ¿Te as enamorado de alguien alguna vez siendo guardian o sigues enamorado?

Norte: (amable y de buen humor) No le traigo personas a nadie porque, de nuevo ¡eso sería un secuestro! Por favor nadie me pida personas para navidad, no aplasten sus propios sueños. ¿Un duende? No ¡Te daría veinte! Pero eso viola mi contrato de seguridad laboral, lo lamento. Si que estoy enamorado ¡De mi esposa! Si prestas atención notaras que tengo un anillo de casado. Eso es todo.

Presentadora: Muy bien, las siguientes son para… ¡Sandy! y dicen… un segundo ¿Cómo va a responder preguntas Meme, se supone que no habla. ¿Algún guardián puede traducirlo?

Norte: Creo que yo.

Presentadora: Okey, las preguntas son: ¿Por qué eres tan adorable?

(Sandy hace dibujos con la arena sobre su cabeza)

Norte: Creo que dice "Así nací"

Presentadora: ¿Los sentimientos tienen que ver con los sueños que proyectas? ¿Estás enamorado de alguien?

(Meme vuelve a hacer dibujos elaborados)

Norte: Dice que "Los sueños de los niños son del gusto de ellos, aunque pongo mi corazón en los sueños" Y de la pregunta dos dice "No"

Presentadora: Para Pitch de la misma chica: ¿Te vi debajo de mi cama y te patie te dolio? ¿Cómo eras antes de ser el coco? ¿Te gusta alguien?

Pitch: Tú nunca me viste debajo de tu cama, lo sé por qué nunca nadie me ve y no, no me dolió la patada que tu nunca me diste, le habrás dado a otra cosa. Yo antes de ser el coco era un estúpido gato del Hombre de la Luna y no me gusta recordarlo. Sobre la pregunta tres, te diré Chicaaventurera que no me gusta nadie, aunque Bunnymund tiene razón sobre lo sexi que es Afrodita.

Presentadora: ¡Eso es todo por hoy!

.

**Listo, terminado. Fue más rápido de lo que pensé, espero les haya gustado. Un beso psicológico muaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Las cámaras enfocan el estudio y a los invitados)

Presentadora: Helloo! Y volvemos con otra emisión de pregunta al personaje (Se gira hacia los guardianes) Gracias por seguir aquí, tenemos muchas interesantes preguntas para ustedes.

Jack Frost: (Distrayéndose con un teléfono celular) Sí, como digas.

Norte: (Le arrebata el celular a Jack y lo tira tras su hombro, dejando a Jack enojado y triste. Norte sonríe) Ahora sí ¡Que vengan esas preguntas!

Presentadora: ¡Okay! (toma la lista) Y las primera preguntas son de… wow ¡ **Vans-ImNotAShoe****!**

Pitch: (se cruza de brazos) No ella de nuevo.

Tooth: (se gira molesta hacia Pitch) Vamos, es una chica, no seas descortés.

Pitch: Bah! (Le rueda los ojos) Esto es un asco, y ella una burlona.

Tooth: (frunce el ceño) Eres un grosero…

Presentadora: Ya, ya (Los separa) Sigamos con las preguntas y son… ¡Ah! Antes que nada ella aclara que no le gusta Jack, dice que solo le parece lindo y que nunca podría salir con alguien que está siempre ocupado y que…

Bunny: (se ríe) ¿Ocupado? ¡¿Él ocupado?! Bah! Como si hiciera algo aparte de arruinarme las Pascuas.

Jack: (Resopla enojado) Para tu información, CANGURO, a los niños les encanta lo que hago. Y mi trabajo es MUY importante. Por supuesto que no lo sabes, porque no tienes idea de lo que es un día nevado.

Bunny: Ja! Como si a alguien le agradara que un chico invisible le congelara las tuberías…

Jack: (se levanta de su asiento y le apunta a Bunny con su cayado) ¡Repite eso, colita de algodón!

(Norte se levanta y los empuja a los dos a sus asientos)

Norte: (molesto) Hey, compórtense, estamos en vivo (se gira a la audiencia) Podemos continuar, señorita presentadora.

Presentadora: ¡Muy bien! Ahora si vamos con las preguntas. Las primera son para Tooth, y dicen: 1. "¿Sientes cuando alguien dice que ya no cree en ti?" 2. "¿Si tienes las memorias de todos? entonces las mías las quisiera olvidar, fue tan doloroso cuando se me cayeron los primeros dientes".

Tooth: Bueno… (Se frota un poco la barbilla) Digamos que siento cuando alguien ya no cree en mí, pero no cuando alguien lo dice (Se ríe un poco) Hay muchos niños hoy en día que fingen no creer en los guardianes por vergüenza, y dicen cosas que no son ciertas, o a veces si lo son, pero no importa. Yo lo siento cuando ellos lo sienten, pero no siento las palabras debido a eso. ( Se aparta una pluma del rostro) Sobre la pregunta dos: ¡Sí, tengo las memorias de todos! Lo lamento, pero no se me permite manipular los recuerdos, creo que sería poco ético. Y no te preocupes por tu doloroso recuerdo, estoy segura que en algunos años te será útil y te reirás mucho de eso. Gracias por preguntar.

Presentadora: Buena respuesta! Y la que sigue es para Jack… ¡Ay no! Ella se retracta de preguntarle.

Jack: (confundido) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Bunny: ¡Alguien con buen gusto!

Jack: Calla canguro (se vuelve a la presentadora) ¿Entonces?

Presentadora: Ella dice que podrían pensar mal; lo siento, no hay preguntas para ti por el momento. (Ella se vuelve a la audiencia) ¡Y las siguiente es para Sandman! Y dice "¿Es arena o polvo mágico?" También agradece por los lindos sueños. Ahora, Norte, si nos hicieras el favor….

Norte: Por mí no hay problema. Comencemos (Meme comienza a hacer dibujos sobre su cabeza) Y dice… que es arena ¡Arena!

Presentadora: Gracias por resolvernos esa gran interrogante, Sandy (Meme se levanta y con actitud ceremoniosa aparece un bombín sobre su cabeza y se lo quita haciendo una reverencia) ¡Muy, muy bien! Las próxima es para el buen Norte, y dice: "¿Enserio te comes las galletas que te traen los duendes?"

Norte: Claro ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¡Son deliciosas!

(Los cuatro guardianes sobrantes se reúnen en secreto)

Jack: (susurrando) ¿No lo sabe ya?

Tooth: No lo sé… iagg (se estremece con asco)

Conejo: ¿Qué va? (les da un codazo) Si lo sabe perfectamente, no es estúpido, pero no le importa nada. Dice que tienen más sabor.

Tooth: (hace una mueca previa al vomito) Uugg.

Presentadora: ¡Y las siguientes son para Bunny! Y… ups, ella dice que no celebra la Pascua.

Conejo: (salta de ira) ¡Retrasada!

(Pitch se ríe)

Guardianes: ¡Bunny! (le gritan enojados, Tooth le da un zape)

Conejo: Ya, bueno. Lo siento, lo siento. Tú continúa.

Presentadora: Eh, Okay (vuelve a leer la lista) Y ella pregunta "¿Por que eres tan alto? Solo los canguros son así"

(Jack estalla en risas)

Bunny: (El ojo le comienza a papalotear y grita lleno de furia) ¡No soy un canguro! ¿Oyeron? ¡No lo soy! (señala a Jack) Él está loco ¡Y tu también, chica que pregunto eso! Soy mágico y por eso soy alto, no soy un canguro y este asunto se acabo.

Presentadora: Eh, Bunny…

Conejo: ¡Se acabó! No responderé más preguntas de ese tipo.

Presentadora: Bien. (Parpadea insegura) seguimos, la última pregunta es para Pitch.

Pitch: (Sarcástico) Palidezco de la emoción.

(Jack se ríe tras su mano) (Tooth hace una mueca de disgusto)

Presentadora: Vamos, no hay porque ponerse así. Ah claro… antes de la pregunta, **Vans-ImNotAShoe** aclara que no se burlaba de ti, dice que solo eran dudas.

Pitch: Sí, claro.

Tooth: ¡Pitch!

Presentadora: Además ella dice que entiende muy bien por lo que pasaste, de verdad. Y que le gusta la maldad, la tristeza y la desilusión…. Pero pasamos con la pregunta "¿Por que las pesadillas que creaste eran caballos?"

Pitch: Me gustan esos animales, además creo que le sientan bien al trabajo. Pueden parecer aterradores, son veloces, oscuros y me puedo montar en ellos ¿Qué más puedo pedir? No te creo que entiendas lo que me paso, pero considerare no odiarte.

Presentadora: Seguro que nada. Y ahora la siguiente ronda de preguntas son de **lizbeth snow** , cuya primera pregunta es para Bunny, y comienza aclarando que tiene 13 años y que es una puberta , además de que agrega que hasta los niños de 5 años saben que es el yaoi.

Jack: Yo no sé que es el yaoi.

Tooth : (le abraza la cabeza a Jack con fuerza) ¡Que nadie se lo diga!

Conejo: Nadie lo hará Tooth, tranquila (se aclara la garganta) Sobre lo que dice Lizbeth snow… la niñez se está pudriendo, si entiendes. Y tu tampoco eres muy grande.

Presentadora: Ella agrega que su hermanita va a buscar huevos de pascua… y ella se los roba.

Conejo: (salta de furia de su asiento) ¡Horrenda aplastadora de esperanza!

Pitch: ¡Eso es, niña!

Conejo: ¡La acabaré!

Presentadora: ¡Hey! No se permite amenazar a las fans ¿oyeron? Ni a sus compañeros de programa (los señala un poquito enfadada) la producción está molesta por el contenido ofensivo. La siguiente es para Pitch y dice "¿puedo ser tu hermana o aprendiz?"

Pitch: ¿Qué demonios?

Presentadora: Sus razones dice ser que tiene una vida horrenda, que tiene que ser perfecta o la llaman vampiro, que no cree en los guardianes y que le gusta la maldad.

Pitch: Eso es extraño (se aclara la garganta) respondiendo a la pregunta, para poder irme de aquí de una vez, es… ¿qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué rayos te pasa por la cabeza? No soy niñera ni profesor de nadie, niña ¿te fijas lo que estás pidiendo? ¿Estás loca? Soy malo, único y, para aclarar, yo reino solo mi mundo de pesadillas, y ¿sabes, presentadora? no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, dile a la producción que prohíba estás preguntas locas. ¡Ah! Y un mensaje para las fans que nos observan: Tampoco soy psicólogo de nadie, no me cuenten su vida ni sus problemas, ya tengo los míos propios. Gracias.

Presentadora: Okay, mis disculpas por su grosería a los fans. La producción se encargara de ahora en delante de modular las preguntas ¿Bien? (Pitch y los guardianes asienten) bien y última pregunta de Lizbeth snow es para todos y dice… jajajaja (ríe y sigue leyendo) !¿Si Jack jugara ajedrez con un mono quien gana el mono o Jack?!

Jack: ¿Disculpa?

(los cuatro grandes, la audiencia y Pitch estallan en risas)

Jack Frost: Eh! (enojado señala a los otros con su callado) Hey, cállense, no es gracioso ¡hey! (Jack cruza los brazos) ¿Y a esa que preguntó qué demonios le pasa? ¡Es obvio que gano yo! Deberían vetarla de la sección de preguntas.

Presentadora: Lo tendré en cuenta ¿Y qué opinan nuestros demás invitados sobre la pregunta?

Tooth: (intentando ocultar sus risas) Jack.

Sandman: (sonríe y hace un dibujo de Jack)

Pitch: (sonríe) El mono.

Conejo: (ahogándose de la risa) Obviamente el mono.

Norte: Umm…Creo que depende de la inteligencia del mono.

Jack: (enojado) ¡¿Es enserio?!

Presentadora: Okay, ya tenemos el veredicto (dice riendo y vuelve a las preguntas)** Chica aventurera** vuelve y tiene más de sus esplendidas preguntas. Las primeras van para Jack …

Jack Frost: (suspira) Por fin alguien me pregunta a mí (toma una botella de agua y empieza a beber)

Presentadora: bueno ya era hora, y la primera pregunta de ella dice: "Um ,¿ te molesta que varias de tus fans te emparejen con bunny?"

Jack: (se detiene y escupe el agua de golpe) ¿¡Qué me emparejen con quien!?

Bunny: (confundido) ¿¡Qué?!

(Los guardianes- menos Tooth- Pitch y la audiencia se ríen) (Tooth se cubre la cara)

Presentadora: (apenada) ¿Lo tomamos como que si te molesta?

Jack: (consternado) ¡Desde luego! Eso que…(hace una pausa) pe-pero , esperen, ¿Los fans en serio hacen eso? ¡¿De verdad!?

Presentadora: Te responderemos más tarde jeje, aún hay más preguntas de ella…

Jack: Oh Luna…

Presentadora: la segunda dice "¿Como se llamaba tu hermana?" Ella agrega que le gusta que estés enamorado de tu trabajo, y dice que adora tus nevadas.

Jack Frost: Oh (se ve sorprendido) Esto… gracias por lo de las nevadas. Sobre la pregunta de mi hermana, yo… yo lo siento chica aventurera, pero ni yo lo sé. Cuando abrí mis recuerdos no se menciona ningún nombre salvo el mío y… bueno (suspira) desearía saberlo, de verdad, pero no se puede. Los recuerdos no son muy explícitos, y duran muy poco. Pero bueno, por lo menos se que tenía una hermana, y eso es mejor que nada ¿no? (Norte le pone una mano en el hombro como consuelo)

Presentadora: Esto… bien. Seguimos con las preguntas, las que siguen son para Bunny y son "¿Tu te inspiras en algo, para pintar tus huevos , por que me fascina como los decoras?

Bunny: (se da unos golpecitos en las sienes con actitud pensativa) Sí, me inspiro en el paisaje y en mis emociones, siempre tengo ideas nuevas, que bueno que te gusten.

Presentadora: Bien. Pregunta dos "¿Cómo es afrodita?" Ella agrega que le emociona que te agrade, y que eres su guardián favorito, y que te adora más que a Jack.

(Bunny sonríe presumido a Jack, que se cruza de brazos)

Conejo: Emm, gracias por el cumplido, pero no me sorprende, tienes excelente gusto. Sobre la pregunta dos (carraspea un poco) Bueno, bueno… ella es hermosa, pelirroja, bien formada, de cabello muy largo y… bueno, es perfecta.

Pitch: Sí.

(Tooth cruza los brazos disimuladamente)

Presentadora: Ya creo que si, pasemos con las preguntas para Tooth de la misma chica aventurera. Y son "¿Como eras en tu vida pasada? "Um , ya que tu puedes ver mis memorias ¿me dejarías ver todas las de 4 para abajo? creo que es mi época más feliz" "¿Si te dieran escoger en salir con algún guardián , a quien escogerías?"

Tooth: Umm, pregunta uno (piensa frunciendo un poco los labios) Yo era humana, de cabello corto y negro… me parece que era morena y bonita de la… ¡India! Sí, yo era una hindú muy bonita.(Conejo, Norte y Sandman asienten) Sobre la pregunta dos… lo siento, linda, pero no se me permite mostrar los recuerdos en directo salvo casos desesperados, como el de Jack (la cámara enfoca a Jack que se cubre la cara)¿ Lo ven? Era algo triste, así que no, no puedo mostrártelos. Y sobre la pregunta tres, pues… (se ruboriza un poco) No, no saldría con ningún guardián… oh bueno, tal vez con Jack si la cita fuera en un consultorio dental.

Jack Frost: (se ríe un poco) Eso no pasará.

Tooth: Entonces con ningún guardián.

Presentadora: Bien ¡Cuanta sinceridad! Las siguientes son de Norte y son: "¿Porque viola el contrato laboral?" "¿Puedo ver a la señora Claus?" "¿Puedo hacer que dos personas se enamoren, si lo deseo en navidad?"

Norte: (sonríe)Pregunta uno: Lo siento pero no puedo informártelo, es confidencial. Sobre la pregunta dos y mi esposa… si se presenta la oportunidad tal vez algún día te la presente, y sobre la pregunta tres… no puedo prometerte nada, tendrías que preguntárselo a Cupido, aunque puedo decirte que corre una buena posibilidad pues ese día está colmado de magia. ¡Navidad es el mejor día del año!

Conejo: (bufa en voz baja) presumido.

Presentadora: Las que siguen van para Sandy, y chica aventurera dice "Naciste hermoso"

Sandy: (hace dibujitos sobre su cabeza)

Norte: El dice "ya lo sé"

Presentadora: la siguiente son: "¿Por qué cada vez que miro por la ventana y estoy despierta inmediatamente tus polvos viene hacia mi? ¿A qué guardián quieres más?

Norte: (leyendo los dibujitos) Pregunta uno dice "no puedo dejar que me veas, soy mágico" y de la pregunta dos dice… ¿¡Tooth!? (Norte se ve ofendido) ¿Sandy? (Meme asiente. Norte se ve decepcionado, al igual que Jack y conejo) Quiere más a Tooth.

Tooth: (sonriente) ¡Tómenla!

Presentadora: (ríe y lee la lista) Las últimas son para pitch, leámoslas: Bueno, ella dice que cree en ti, pero que no te teme (Pitch bufa) " ¿Y si no te patee a ti , entonces a quien patee? ¿Que guardián es el que odias menos?"

Pitch: (suspira con cansancio) No se qué porquería habrás pateado, niña, pero te aseguro que no fue a mí. Y tampoco me interesa. De la pregunta dos te diré que a todos lo desprecio profundamente, sobre todo a ese mocoso metido de Jack Frost, pero ya que estoy obligado a contestar creo que… Tooth, a ella la odio menos, tal vez sea porque me parece placentero que se desplume.

(Tooth frunce el ceño, ofendida)

Presentadora: ¡Okay, Okay! Pasamos con ¡**Lizeth Fire**! No se porque su nombre me suena familiar… ¡pero pasemos con sus preguntas! Son para Pitch 1" ¿eres supercool lo sabías?"

Pitch: (sonríe) Desde luego que si.

Presentadora: "¿que otros colores te gustan aparte de los colores oscuros?" "¿amigo pitch porfa dale pesadillas a un chavo q odio porfa?"

Pitch: (se ríe con desdén) Pregunta uno: ninguno. Pregunta 2: jajaja, no seas igualada, niña, no soy tu amigo, y no le hago favores a nadie. Ni sueñes.

Tooth:(frunce el ceño) Podrías ser más educado.

Pitch: Sí, podría. Y tu podrías desplumarte ahora, te verías más linda.

Conejo: (saca un boomerang) Déjala tranquila.

Pitch: como quieran.

Presentadora: Eh… las siguientes son para Tooth de lizeth fire y dicen "¿tu carácter me recuerda a una amiga q tanto quiero? ¿Sabes que es yuri? ¿Eres muy bonita lo sabías?

Tooth: (sonriente y amable como siempre) ¿Lo dices enserio? Espero ser tan buena como tu amiga. Pregunta 2: ¡Si se lo que es!

Jack Frost: Yo no lo se ¿Qué es?

Tooth: (Viendo que Norte se dispone a contestarle) ¡No se lo digan!

Guardianes menos Jack: Okay.

Jack: (Jack Frost cruza los brazos) ¿¡Por qué siempre me excluyen!?

Tooth: Cielos, respecto a la pregunta tres: muchas gracias por considerarme bonita, en realidad no creo serlo. Gracias.

Presentadora: Y siguen las preguntas, estas son para Jack de la misma Lizeth: "¿no se que te ven las chicas a ti, enserio no eres nada guapo esta mejor bunnymund y Pitch que tu?

Jack: (sarcástico) Enserio eres un encanto, chica. (bufa) Y que sepas que tu opinión no me interesa, y que si sufres de ceguera mejor ni te aparezcas.

Norte: (le lanza una mirada molesta) Jack.

Jack: Lo siento, pero ella comenzó.

Presentadora: Bueno, la pregunta dos dice "¿sabías que mi hermana está loca por ti?"

Jack Frost: Seguro que ella tiene mejor gusto que tu.

Tooth: Jack…

Jack Frost: ¡Ella comenzó!

Presentadora: ¡Okay, okay! Estoy segura que Lizeth Fire lamenta ser tan grosera contigo Jack, pero tiene más preguntas. Las que siguen van para Norte.

(Norte ríe nervioso)

Presentadora: "¿esta navidad me podrías traer la guitarra tanto quiero porfa?" "¿cuál es tu color favorito?"

Norte: (suspira aliviado) Los más seguro es que si tengas tu guitarra, siempre y cuando te portes bien (Jack Frost lanza un bufido) Mi color favorito es el rojo, creo que es obvio.

Presentadora: Las próximas son de Bunny. "¿que estación es tu favorita?"

Conejo: La primavera, desde luego.

Presentadora: "¿eres muy guapo y tierno lo sabías?" "¿sabías q vales mucho mas que Jack frost?"

Bunny: Eh, gracias (¿?) Y si que se que valgo mucho más que Jack Frost, tienes excelente gusto, eh de decir.

Jack: (Se ríe) Así que la tal Lizeth si estaba loca después de todo.

Tooth: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jack Frost: (se ríe más fuerte) Le gusta el canguro jaja, ya entiendo porque no le gusto ¡Ella prefiere a los animales! Sus gustos comienza a cobrar sentido… espera, no es cierto.

(Pitch se ríe desde su lugar, Norte lanza una sonrisita)

Tooth: Jack…

Jack Frost: No, no, nada de lo que digas me hará retractarme. Ella comenzó.

Presentadora: ¿Y qué dice Bunny sobre eso?

Conejo: (Molesto) Digo que moleré a golpes a Jack cuando salgamos del set.

Jack Frost: (Se encoje de hombros despreocupadamente mientras se ríe) Habrá valido la pena, canguro.

Conejo: Ya lo dijiste. Agradezco a Lizeth Fire por su lindo comentario. (Se vuelve hacia Jack y alza el puño)

Presentadora: ¡No se maten en mi programa! ¡alto! ¡Seguridad! (dos yetis vestidos de policías toman a bunny y a Jack por los hombros y los sientan usando la fuerza bruta) Enserio lo lamento, guardianes, pero, repito, la producción está molesta por el contenido ofensivo. Seguimos con la preguntas: Casis30 dice: "Para Pitch: quiero que sepas que me pareces muy sexy"

Pitch: Esto… ¿Qué?

Presentadora: "¡Jack: tu eres endemoniadamente seexy!

Jack Frost: Eh, Gracias. Por lo menos a alguien le agrado en esta edición del programa.

Presentadora: Bien, creo que es todo de Casis30… ¡Ah, no! Ella agrega "el yaoi son relaciones entre dos chicos"

Tooth: (Se cubre los oídos) ¡Aaaaah! ¡¿Por qué se lo dijo?!

Jack: (Se mantiene estático en su asiento)… Ah… bueno , Tooth ¿Qué eso no es ser homosexual?

Tooth: (Le pega un zape a Jack) ¿¡Ya lo sabías?!

Presentadora: ¡Y pasamos a un corte comercial!

(_Basura comercial inútil que dura y dura)_

Presentadora: ¡Volvemos! Y no se hablara nada del otro asunto ¿Okay? (Una Tooth enojada y un Jack un poco golpeado asienten) Okay, vamos con las preguntas de ¡**Chica Joker**!. Ella se dirige a Jack Frost y dice con mucho entusiamo: "Hay una chica que dice que Bunny vale mas que tu, ¡No le creas, eres genial! ¿Serias mi amigo, mi mejor amigo? ¿Mandarías toneladas de nieve a casa de la chica que me molestaba en el cole? (Una broma excelsa, jiji) Amo el invierno, ¿Te gustaría una batalla de bolas de nieve con mis amigos y yo? Obvio, ellos creen en ti. No soy fangirl, solo admiro tu obra, serias un genial hermano mayor para mi n.n"

Jack Frost: (Se levanta sonriente) ¡Por fin! Te adoro, chica joker, es enserio. Eres la mejor humana que he conocido, de verdad (Se ríe) Agradezco los cumplidos, se nota que adoras la diversión y… y sin duda sería tu amigo… si no fuera por esas estúpidas reglas de los guardianes. Sobre lo de hacer esa genial broma a la chica fastidiosa ¡Lo haría con gusto!... pero no te prometo nada, de nuevo, las reglas… espero cumplirte algún día lo de la pelea de bolas de nieve, estoy seguro que la pasaríamos genial.

Presentadora:¡ Eso fue tan lindo!... Seguimos: "Bunny:¿Por que no aceptas que Jack es un guardian serio? (Tal vez solo yo lo veo serio porque soy tan divertida como el, y muy juguetona y y bromista)

Conejo: Ja! Sencillamente porque no lo es, es un mocoso irresponsable y presumido!

Presentadora: ¡Oh! Seguimos, no hay tiempo para discusiones. Chica Joker le deja un mensaje a Pitch: "Pitch Black: ¡Eres de lo peor que han visto mis lindos ojos! (Color ambar, por desgracia) ¿Piensas destruir a Jack D: ? Me hiciste temerle a la oscuridad, malvado. ¿Acaso te dan celos que Frost es maravilloso y TODAS lo queremos? No lo nieges, ¡HASTA YO HUELO TU ENVIDIA! Y apestas, puaj. *le saca la lengua* Y por mas que lo intentes, ¡Siempre tendré lindos sueños! Si fuera una guardiana, llorarías de arrepentimiento.

Pitch Black: ¿¡Ah sí?! (Se pone de pie) Pues arriba los puños, venga, cuando quieras. Y solo por eso, esta noche iré a tu casa a torturarte, a ver si muy ruda, no podrás dormir. Y si, si que pienso destruir a ese mocoso, pero no por celos ni mucho menos… él es menos que una pulga, y no tengo porque tenerle envidia. Y, esto…bien. Ya nos veremos en tus sueños, pienso vengarme de tus insolente comentarios(Los guardianes molestos le apuntan a Pitch con sus armas) Oh si ¡Lo haré!

Presentadora: ¡No se maten en mi programa! ¡Aún hay más preguntas! (Se impone el orden al final) Para Meme chica joker dice:"¿Sabes que eres tan agradable como una brisa en mayo?" "¿Como creaste la arena dorada?" "¿Que se siente golpear a Pitch?" " Aww... Me causas ternura c:" (termina de leer) Si Norte está listo…

Norte: Más que listo. Meme, puedes comenzar (Sandman inicia con los dibujos) Pregunta 1: el dice "Gracias, no lo sabía. Me agradas" Pregunta 2: "es clasificado. Secreto mío y de hombre de la Luna" Pregunta 3: "Es… gracioso, liberador y…y… genial" Eso es todo ¡oh!... Meme agradece el cumplido.

Presentadora: ¡Cool! ¿Quién no quiere a meme? ¡Continuamos con las preguntas de Chica Joker! Ella le dice a Tooth: "¿De donde nacen o salen tus haditas?" "¿Disfrutaste golpear a Pitch y sacarle un diente?" "¡Eres mi Heroina! Te admiro mucho. ¿Aun conservas mis dientes? Es que a veces recuerdo mucho mi bella infancia"

Tooth: Okay, estoy lista. Pregunta 1… pues mis haditas, mis haditas… no lo sé. ¡No lo se, soy una pésima madre! (Tooth se muerde las uña, consternada) Lo siento chica Joker, pero cuando me hice guardiana el hombre de la luna me la entrego como mi sequito de ayudantes, así nomas, no tengo la menor idea de donde salieron ¡soy pésima, lo se! (se calma un poco) Debo decir que disfruté mucho golpeando a Pitch, aún conservo su diente…

Pitch: ¡Lo sé!

Presentadora: ustedes son tan graciosos. Las ultimas preguntas de chica joker son para mi héroe de la infancia, ósea Santa Claus, y dicen: "¿Es posible pedirte que se acabe el hambre mundial?" " ¿Me darias un muñequito de madera con mi figura?" #Pleaseee! Yo me porto bien. (Excepto cuando hago bromas, escondo los peluches de mi hermana o por flojera no limpio mi habitacion, jiji, pero ya la limpie) ¡No le digas a Jack del calentamiento en los polos, quiza se asuste, o haga mas nieve! Eso ultimo tal vez no sea mala idea" ¿Y bien Norte?

Jack Frost: Los polos no se derriten, están en estado de cambio, o bueno, eso dice Seraphina y la chica del verano….

Norte: ¡Esas son mis preguntas, chico! (Norte refunfuña) Lo siento. Pregunta 1: Perdón pero no puedo acabar con el hambre, no soy la luna, yo no hago milagros, solo soy un anciano en traje rojo que reparte obsequios a todos los niños del mundo en una noche, pero se vale soñar. Y lo siento por la pregunta dos chica joker, estoy seguro que fuera de esas travesuras eres una buena chica, pero mis muñecas matrioshka son exclusivas para guardianes y espíritus, pero si mueres y te conviertes en uno ven a mi taller por tu muñeca cuando quieras.

Presentadora: Okay, esperemos que eso no suceda pronto. La próximas preguntas son de **strugberry** y las primeras van para Jack: "Jack, escucha esto: Tu, yo, mi habilidad escupe fuego y tu baston. ¿Te apuntas o eres una gallina? Pd: Veras cubito, eres sexy como el infierno pero eso no te salva. Soy buena. Si no aceptas que Pitch te de un reto. Todo tuyo Pitch."

Jack Frost: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién rayos eres?...(parpadea incrédulo) ¿Y escupes fuego! Ja! No cuentes conmigo, y que se sepa que no es por cobarde, simplemente tengo una regla de no meterme en estas cosas con desconocidas ardientes y locas. Fin.

Presentadora: Okay ¡Eso significa que tenemos un reto!

Jack Frost: ¿Qué?

Presentadora: Si no aceptabas Pitch Black te pondría un reto, así qué…

Pitch: ¡Que se una al lado oscuro!

(Los guardianes miran a la presentadora enojados)

Presentadora: (sonríe nerviosa) Pensándolo bien, olvidemos el reto y sigamos con las preguntas ¿quieren? (los guardianes asienten y Pitch resopla decepcionado) Strugberry le dice a Pitch "¿Si tuviste un mal dia, te ensañas con las pesadillas de los niños? ¿Porque diablos no te podemos ver si te estoy haciendo una pregunta? Necesito planes malignos pero necesito uno muy bueno. Planeo recuperar mis memorias, son demasiado vergonzosas. ¿Me darías un consejo?"

Pitch: Si, me ensaño con los sueños de los niños, me ayuda a relajarme y es taaan placentero (suspira) Pregunta dos: No lo se, no soy tu loquero y no me quiero imaginar que sucede en tu cabeza al preguntarle cosas a alguien que no crees que exista. Es muy tu problema. Si planeas recuperar tus memorias necesitaras volar, un pequeño ejercito, inmortalidad, crueldad pura y jaulas, muchas muchas jaulas. También necesitas secuestrar a esa patética de Tooth para que te revele donde los guarda, mi consejo es que una vez hecho esto la eches a la mazmorra más oscura que encuentres ¡Pero antes le quitas mi diente y me lo devuelves! También suelta una carcajada maligna de mi parte, y tírale un beso… con mucha burla. Es todo.

Tooth: (Se estremece) Parece que llevas una vida planeándolo.

Pitch: ¿Y quien dice que no?

Presentadora: Seguimos. "Bunnybun, ¿Porque eres un Súper Conejo? ¿O eres mitad canguro?

Conejo: ¡Cállate!

Presentadora: Bien, para Norte ella dice " no te preguntare porque no me trajiste a Jack. Lo entiendo. Pero, ¿Como obtienes los recursos para tus regalos? ¿Tienes una gran deuda con el banco o ganas dinero con tu trabajo? ¿Como hiciste para tener la reputacion que tienes ahora?

Norte: Mis recursos son inagotables, ni siquiera necesito dinero, querida. La luna me da todo lo que quiero, digo, necesito. ¡Soy inmensamente rico y ni siquiera tengo una moneda! Tu última pregunta me parece interesante, pero es muy encilla de responder: Cuando le regalas algo a un niño de improviso, sin que se lo espere, y lo firmas con tu nombre tiendes a ganar fama. Chao!

Presentadora: Y la última de strugberry es para Tooth: "¿Me darías mis recuerdos o tengo que planear algo?"

Tooth: (Traga saliva) Yo…eh… yo… ¿Me repiten la pregunta?

Presentadora:¡CORTES COMERCIALES!

(Más basura y productos estúpidos que duran y duran)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Presentadora: ¡Volvemos! Y esta vez viene una ¡Wow! Una linda inmortal llamada **Eli** les hace preguntas.

Todos: ¿Una inmortal?

Presentadora: ¡Primera pregunta! "¡Bunny podrías ser tan amable y pegarle en los bajos a Jack, por favor!"

Jack: ¿¡Qué!?

Bunny: ¡Con mucho gusto Eli! (Se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia Jack)

Jack: ¡Eh! ¡NO! ¿¡A esa que le pasa!?... ¡Ay! (Da un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe de Bunny. Jack corre a esconderse detrás de Norte, protegiéndose sus partes) (Bunny va y lo persigue) ¡Eh no! ¡Producción! ¡Producción, ayúdeme! ¡Este es contenido ofensivo!

Bunny: Calla, chiquillo, la producción no…

Presentadora: (termina de hojear el reglamento) Lo lamento, Bunny, pero Jack tiene razón ¡Seguridad! (Dos yetis corpulentos llevan a Conejo de vuelta a su asiento justo cuando va a golpear a Jack) (Jack Frost suspira aliviado) Bien, ignorando ese incidente, Eli tiene más preguntas, o algo así. Ella le dice a Jack: "Jack no seas presumido hay inmortales mejores que tu, y te lo digo porque yo soy inmortal y conozco quienes son."

Jack: ¿Te conozco, lunática? Que sepas que no me importa tu opinión, y aclarando algunas cosas ¿Qué hace una inmortal en un sitio como este?

Presentadora: "Norte tengo un favor para ti, mis "hermanas" las ninfas (si, soy la hija de la madre naturaleza) que mantengas lejos a Jack, porque la ultima vez emmm... fue incomodo ver a Jack en el jardín sin camisa..."

Norte: ¡¿Qué Jack estaba sin camisa en donde?! (mira acusadoramente a Jack)

Jack Frost: ¿¡Qué!? Noooo! ¡Norte! ¡Yo nunca estuve en el jardín del palacio de las estaciones semi desnudo! ¡De verdad!

Norte: Te enseñare a mantener la ropa en tu cuerpo…

Jack Frost: ¡Ah! (Corre y se esconde detrás de Tooth) No! ¡No es cierto, Norte! ¡La chica inmortal lunática que me odia se lo inventó todo! ¡Yo ni siquiera la conozco!

….

Presentadora: Ok, después de ese increíble acto de violencia que tuvimos que censurar, seguimos (La cámara enfoca a Jack con un ojo morado) Eli dice "4.- presentadora no te sientas mal, a mi igual me dolió...pero sh!"… Bueno… ¡Si!¡Y si, si se que duele un montón!

(Los guardianes la miran confundidos)

Presentadora: ¡De acuerdo! Soy fan de Jack, no me juzguen (Jack Frost se sonroja) ¡Basta! Yo sigo con las preguntas.

.

.

**Continuara…. **

**Jajajaja, lo siento. Mil disculpas por mi larga, laaarga ausencia, chicas. No tengo excusas para dejar esta historia, y en realidad todas las que tengo, estáticas ¡Pero eso ya se acabó! Eh vuelto y no e iré de nuevo en un tiempo. Siento dejar las preguntas por la mitad, pero haré una segunda parte para con las que faltan. **

**Si quieren preguntar mientras tanto, porfi procuren solo dejar máximo dos preguntas por personaje, por lo menos mientras me pongo al día con las preguntas. Las amo a todas, y no olviden preguntar jiji. ¡Un enorme beso psicológico a todas, muaa!**


End file.
